omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku
|-|Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|USSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJB Kaioken= |-|SSJB Kaioken x10= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= Character Synopsis Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball''metaseries created by Akira Toriyama and is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Character Statistics 'Tiering:' '''5-B', higher with the Kaio-ken | 5-B, higher with the Kaio-ken, High 5-A post zenkai, Low 4-C with the Kaio-ken x10, x20 and as a Super Saiyan | 4-C as a Super Saiyan, High 4-C during the Cell Games | 4-B as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 | 3-A Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I. 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin Saiyan in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Power Mimicry, Chi Manipulation (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiyan with only his finger. Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets), Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Telekinesis, Reactive Power Level, Ki Sensing, Transformation (Can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), Teleportation, His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity, Cold, Radiations, Poison, Paralysis (Managed to get out of Frieza's Imprisonment Ball at the last moment) Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than Gotenks should be able to perform this via vice shout) | All previous abilities, Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God (Also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Resistence to Time Stop during the Universe 6 Saga (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up), Instinctive Reaction with Ultra Instinct. Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo. After King Kai's training, he was strong enough to fight and defeat Nappa), higher with the Kaio-ken (Stalemated and overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun with the Kaio-ken x4 that had enough power to destroy the Earth) | Planet Level (Easily defeated Recoome, Burtur and Jeice), higher with the Kaio-ken (Overwhelmed Captain Ginyu), Dwarf Star Level post zenkai (Superior to Vegeta and Piccolo, fought a very casual final form Frieza), Small Star Level with the kaioken x10, x20 and as a Super Saiyan (Slightly damaged final form Frieza and injured him with the spirit bomb. Fought against and ultimately defeated Frieza in his final form as a Super Saiyan) | Star Level as a Super Saiyan (Far stronger than before, easily blocked Trunks attacks with his fingers before growing even stronger to face the androids), Large Star Level during the cell games (Fought against Perfect Cell and nearly killed him with his Instant Kamehameha, though cell was somewhat holding back) | Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 (Superior to Cell Saga Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 and matched Majin Vegeta. Easily overpowered Fat Buu as a Super Saiyan 3 and stated that said he could have defeated Kid Buu had he finished the fight quickly) | Universe Level (Capable of fighting against a held back Beerus and nullified the energy which was going to destroy the universe. Capable of vastly enhancing his power with Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-ken, in addition to several years of training and growing in strength throughout the series) | Universe Level (Fought against Jiren who is stated to have comparable power to a God of Destruction. After mastering Ultra Instinct, he was able to defeat full powered enraged Jiren) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged an attack from Raditz. Blitzed Nappa after training with King Kai), Relativistic+ with Kaio-ken x4 | Relativistic+ (Faster than his Saiyan Saga Kaio-ken x4 self), FTL with the Kaio'ken and post zenkai (Casually deflected final form Frieza's Death Beams, which should be much faster than his first form) FTL+ with Kaio-ken x20 and as a Super Saiyan | FTL+ as a Super Saiyan | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Beerus, who should have been fighting at his casual flight speed) | Massively FTL+ (Should be massively faster than his previous forms. Blitzed a supressed Jiren with Mastered Ultra Instinct) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Planet Class, higher with the Kaio-ken | Planet Class, higher with the Kaio-ken, Dwarf Star Class post zenkai, Small Star Class with the kaioken x10, x20 and as a Super Saiyan | Star Class as a Super Saiyan, Large Star Class during the cell games | Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 | Universal | Universal Durability: Planet Level, higher with the Kaio-ken | Planet Level, higher with the Kaio-ken, Dwarf Star Level post zenkai, Small Star Level with the kaioken x10, x20 and as a Super Saiyan | Star Level as a Super Saiyan, Large Star Level during the cell games | Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 | Universe Level | Stamina: Superhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (Can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiyan 3 with the same effort he would use to enter Super Saiyan 2 in the past. Ultra Instinct only lasts a few minutes and leaves him exhausted once it wears out. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth) | Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission | Universal with ki blasts and attacks and Instant Transmission (The shockwaves from his punches were tearing the universe apart) Intelligence: While lacking when it comes to things unrelated to fighting, Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (Can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (Psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: Seeks strong opponents and will allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken causes massive strain, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if overused. Often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability significantly. Unable to survive in the vacuum of space | Needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission His Genki Dama requires a long charging up period and only works effectively on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls | He can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 for a short time before running out of energy or stamina | The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside. | Ultra Instinct is temporary, can only enter this state in response to being pushed to his limits. Becomes exhausted once he leaves the form. Mastered Ultra Instinct can quickly deactivate, draining Goku of almost all of his power. Notable Feats: * Almost destroyed The Universe while clashing with Beerus Versions: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Ultra Instinct Other Attributes List of Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast: Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha: Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaio-Ken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * After-image technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mind Reading: Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. Extra Info: * The profile covers the statistics of Dragon Ball Z and Super Goku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artist Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mascots Category:Revived Characters Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Telepaths Category:Ki Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Portal Users Category:Sealers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3